First Impressions
by Sodai no Ozora
Summary: AU! Vongola has yet to form an alliance with the Chiavarone Familigia, and for various reasons, the other Guardians were either incapable or unable to go. So Tsuna had no choice but to send Hibari instead to negotiate an alliance treaty. Secret Santa fic for khrVariaLover!


_(First off, I would like to wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :D And an even merrier Christmas to the person I'm writing for: khrVariaLover! __Please do remember that this is an AU, taking place in the TYL universe.__ It's a world where assuming Tsuna did not meet Dino when he was younger, and they were only planning on having an alliance ten years later. And it so happens that their best talkers are unable to go and negotiate a treaty, or are incapable. So…yea…please enjoy)_

Impressions

One look at his face and anyone would be able to deduce that Hibari was far from happy. Angry would not quite cover it, though murderous rage could be terrifyingly accurate. He was, at the very least, not pleased a single bit.

A particular Omnivore had decided that he was the best possible Guardian to negotiate a peace treaty, or even alliance with another family.

Seeing as their top negotiator was away for personal reasons, Tsuna would have gone down personally, but he was stuck at the mansion trying fruitlessly to finish his never ending paperwork under Reborn's intense scrutiny. Unfortunately, Gokudera was sick, courtesy of a particular Poison Scorpion.

Lambo was definitely too inexperienced, and Tsuna was exceptionally unwilling to let him go just yet. Ryohei would probably just make the potential ally family wonder if the Vongola still retained their sanity. Mukuro might be able to make (threaten) them agree to this treaty, but Tsuna would end up with more paperwork, mostly consisting of medical bills of brain damaged patients. Besides, he had no idea where Mukuro was, and Chrome had mostly likely vanished with him. That only left Hibari as the best candidate to represent Vongola as their negotiator.

Well, at the very least, the Omnivore had promised an all-out battle if the negotiation was successful.

The Omnivore had emphasized heavily that this family will be a great ally. The boss of the family was none other than the Buckling Horse Dino of the Chiavarone Familigia. He was renowned for his exceptional ability in using a whip that was specially customized for him by a particular Arcobaleno; the same Arcobaleno who had hinted that gaining the favour and alliance of this family would boost the Vongola's standing within the Mafia world.

"Ah...sorry. Have you been waiting for long?" A voice broke through Hibari's train of thoughts. Looking up, a blonde peeked back at him. He had a subordinate with him, a man in a smart suit. His first reaction was to immediately pull out his weapons and demand a fight there and then, but he reminded himself that he was in a potential ally's ground. Any threatening moves would count against him.

"No. I've just arrived." Hibari said, though he had waited for almost over an hour since their agreed time.

"I'm so sorry. I got lost...somehow..." The blonde, Dino, laughed sheepishly. Despite his meek appearance, Hibari was able to sense the aura of a leader around this man, no different from the Omnivore he had sworn to protect. He was able to tell that his subordinate was also following Dino out of respect.

"So...the Vongola would like to negotiate a peace treaty with Chiavarone? Do you have a reason for doing so?

"The child said it was a good idea to ally with you. And the Omnivore agreed." Hibari said as an explanation. Dino was definitely taken back by the vagueness of his answer.

"And who might you be referring to?" Dino asked.

"The child and the Omnivore," Hibari replied indifferently. Dino sighed in defeat. This negotiation would be a long and difficult one. But he was sure allying themselves with the Vongola would bring a huge advantage to both sides.

"Anyway, I believe introductions are in order." Dino said, taking a deep breath. Dealing with this kind of person would require much patience. "I am Dino, Chiavarone Decimo."

"Hibari Kyoya. Vongola's Cloud Guardian." Hibari stated

"Ah...I would have expected Vongola Decimo himself to negotiate this alliance though." Dino said.

"That Omnivore is busy." Dino merely raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "So, the alliance."

"Ah yes...the Chiavarone Familigia humbly accepts this proposition. Hibari let out a small "Hn" and stood up to leave. "Ah hang on...don't we have to sign some documents?"

"The Omnivore can sign them," Hibari intoned. Dino blinked at his blunt statement.

"Well...I suppose I could arrange that..." he murmured. Just at that moment, the sound of glass shattering broke the silence. Dino immediately lashed out with his whip and knocked away a bullet aiming straight for Hibari. Hibari frowned and took out his weapon, immediately proceeding to threateningly position one of them under Dino's neck.

"Who told you to save me?" Hibari demanded.

"Eh? Well...is that the way you treat your saviour? I wouldn't want to know how you treat your boss..." Dino chuckled. Hibari kissed his teeth and turned away. "Show yourselves!" Dino demanded to the perpetrator. Another bullet from a faraway sniper was his answer. He skilfully wielded his whip and stopped the second bullet as well. Hibari immediately ran towards the direction of the shot, nimbly jumping out of the window and locating the sniper. It's safe to say that that particular sniper would not be able to snipe for quite a while after his unfortunate encounter with the violent tonfa-wielding, battle-loving Guardian. Another bullet sped towards Hibari, which was blocked by a flash of silver. Dino headed towards the source and quickly knocked the other sniper out.

"It's...it's Chiavarone Decimo and Vongola's Cloud Guardian!" A voice called out.

"Surround them!" Immediately, a few dozen of men clad in smart black suits appeared from behind corners, behind trees and various hiding places. "We cannot allow this alliance to be formed!" Hibari frowned and raised his tonfas, standing back to back with Dino, who also held out his whip.

"Don't get in my way," Hibari said and rushed towards the weaklings crowding in front of him. Dino merely smiled and lashed out, destroying the pathetic defence. Hibari raised an eyebrow at how quickly this person was able to mow down his enemies. He would definitely ask for a duel as soon as he finished clearing out the crowding herbivores.

Soon, the last of the conscious herbivores ran off with his tails between his legs.

Hibari turned to Dino. "Fight me," he demanded. Dino blinked at the sudden request.

"Ah...?" Dino said.

"You are strong. I believe you are a worthy opponent," Hibari smirked.

"I'll return at once to report the agreement of this alliance and this incident." Dino's right hand man whispered.

"Of course. This guy here will definitely not let me go without a fight." Dino said and grabbed his whip with both hands. Hibari smirked and held up his tonfas, excited at the prospect of fighting him.

Without warning, Hibari charged towards Dino, aiming for his abdomen. Dino smirked and jumped backwards. However, at that moment, he landed on an unfavourable spot and fell onto the ground, sprawled like a turtle on its back. Hibari raised a questioning eyebrow. What had happened to that Leader's Aura this Omnivore used to have? It was as if he had become the mirror image of that Omnivore years ago when he was still a weakling, after his subordinate had left.

"Ah oh...Romario left..." Dino said, chuckling sheepishly. Hibari had a bewildered questioning look on his face, clearly unable to believe the nerve of this Herbivore.

A comical tick mark appeared on Hibari's forehead, and he kissed his teeth in annoyance.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari snarled, lunging at Dino suddenly. Dino wheeled back in surprised but he was given no leeway as Hibari mercilessly bit him close to death.

_(Line break)_

Tsuna frowned and massaged his head. He was absolutely sure that Reborn was planning something by keeping him in the mansion. His hyper intuition was screaming at him to just drop whatever he was doing and find Hibari, so his violent Cloud Guardian would not end up killing the Chiavarone Decimo.

"Reborn...I think I should reall-ahhh!" Tsuna suddenly yelled. He silently praised himself to be able to stop screaming in such an embarrassingly high pitched tone as Reborn fired a bullet that travelled dangerously close to his head.

"Do your paper work. Or I'll multiply it by tenfold." Reborn said calmly,

"Ah...hai..." Tsuna submitted meekly. Just then the grand double door of his room swung open, and a disgruntled Cloud Guardian entered the room, his tonfas up and poised for battle.

"Ah...welcome back Kyoya. How were the alliance negotiations?" Tsuna asked in slight relief, but was still tense for any possible onslaught from the Guardian. Without replying, Hibari swung his tonfa at Tsuna, his face morphed into a dangerous look of deep irritation.

"Ah...Kyoya! I know I owe you a fight, but please, in the training room so we won't destroy anything," Tsuna said, trying to calm the vexed Guardian.

"You sent me on a useless negotiation." Hibari said and tried to throw more hits towards Tsuna. Tsuna dodged most of them and caught the last one with his hand.

"Enough. Either go the training room and wait or I will not spar with you," Tsuna ordered in his most authoritative voice. Hibari "Hn"-ed and settled on creating a not so artistic dent in the meticulously crafted door as he stalked out of the room.

"Guess he found out the Chiavarone Decimo's weakness. I had to make sure he was aware of that." Reborn smirked as he sipped his coffee.

"Wait...you mean to say that you have already negotiated with him?" Tsuna yelled. Reborn tipped his fedora and hid a glint which Tsuna was able to catch.

"Chiavarone Decimo was also my student." Reborn decided to confidently drop the bombshell on Tsuna.

"Hah...?" Tsuna trailed off. "So...today's negotiation was for nothing?" Tsuna asked.

"Not really. It was to make sure Hibari was aware of Dino's situation, and to arrange a sparring session with you and Hibari." Reborn said.

"What...?" Tsuna murmured, unable to comprehend what Reborn said.

"You owe Hibari a fight. Go before he destroys any more of this mansion." True to his word, Tsuna could hear crashing and screams from the servants and butlers around the mansion.

"Hieeeeeeeeeeeee!"


End file.
